Ink jet printing is a non-impact method for producing images by the deposition of ink droplets in a pixel-by-pixel manner to an image-recording element in response to digital signals. There are various methods which may be utilized to control the deposition of ink droplets on the image-recording element to yield the desired image. In one process, known as continuous ink jet, a continuous stream of droplets is charged and deflected in an imagewise manner onto the surface of the image-recording element, while unimaged droplets are caught and returned to an ink sump. In another process, known as drop-on-demand ink jet, individual ink droplets are projected as needed onto the image-recording element to form the desired image. Common methods of controlling the projection of ink droplets in drop-on-demand printing include piezoelectric transducers and thermal bubble formation. Ink jet printers have found broad applications across markets ranging from industrial labeling to short run printing to desktop document and pictorial imaging.
The inks used in the various ink jet printers can be classified as either dye-based or pigment-based. A dye is a colorant, which is dissolved in the carrier medium. A pigment is a colorant that is insoluble in the carrier medium, but is dispersed or suspended in the form of small particles, often stabilized against flocculation and settling by the use of dispersing agents. The carrier medium can be a liquid or a solid at room temperature in both cases. Commonly used carrier media include water, mixtures of water and organic co-solvents and high boiling organic solvents, such as hydrocarbons, esters, ketones, etc.
The choice of a colorant in ink jet systems is critical to image quality. For colors such as cyan, magenta, yellow, green, orange, etc., the peak wavelength (.lambda.-max), the width of the absorption curve and the absence of secondary absorptions are important. The colorant should also have a high degree of light fastness after printing onto the ink-receiving element. For aqueous dye-based inks, the dye needs to be sufficiently soluble in water to prepare a solution that is capable of producing adequate density on the receiving element and stable for extended periods of storage without precipitation. High quality ink jet printing with dye-based inks requires dyes which will provide both bright hue and good light stability. It is difficult to find dyes, particularly yellow dyes, which meet all of these requirements.
Aqueous dye-based inks for high-quality, photo-realistic, ink jet printing require water-soluble dyes with excellent color and high light- and water-fastness. Typically the dyes are chosen from acid, direct and reactive dyestuffs developed for the dyeing of natural fibers such as paper, wool and cotton. Water solubility of these dyes is due to the incorporation of negatively charged substituent groups such as sulfo or carboxy.
Another group of dyes are basic or cationic dyes which were developed mainly for the dyeing of synthetic textile fibers such as acrylics and acid-modified polyesters. These dyes are positively charged, due to either the incorporation of pendant, positively-charged substituent groups, such as tetraalkylammonium or by virtue of the basic chromophore comprising a delocalized cationic system such as a cyanine, azacyanine or azo (diazacyanine).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,996 discloses a variety of cationic dyes, including cationic azo dyes such as Basic Yellow 25 and other cationic yellow dyes such as Basic Yellow 2 and Basic Yellow 11 for use in an ink jet ink. However, there is a problem with these dyes as will be shown hereafter, in that they have poor water solubility, color and/or light stability.
EPA 624628 describes the synthesis and use of quaternized pyrazoleazoindole cationic yellow dyes in the conventional dyeing of textiles. However, there is no disclosure in this reference that these dyes may be used in an ink jet ink composition.
It is an object of this invention to provide bright, water soluble and light stable cationic yellow dyes useful for aqueous ink jet printing.